An intermediary appliance may be deployed in a data communication network to accelerate system performance and improve end-user experience. An end-user's experience in a data communication network is dependent on several factors such as the length of time for the server to respond to a request, the length of time for the browser to load the web page, and the length of time to render the dependent content on the web page. The intermediary appliance may process transactions between a client and a server. To accelerate performance or improve the end user experience, the intermediary appliance may change the content of a transaction. However, determining when and how to change the content of a transaction is challenging.